In His Footsteps
by Undertaker528
Summary: This is my first fanfic, REMADE. It's the story of a fifteen year old Pokemon Trainer who's journey is anything but normal.. Friends and Enemies are faced along the way, will he be able to ever reach his goal? Changed the title, hope you enjoy!
1. And The Story Begins

-I started this project a long while back, and have recently decided to pick it back up. Considering my writing skills have improved a lot, or so I like to think, I'll start by rewriting the first chapter then moving onto the long awaited second chapter.-

"And The Story Begins..."

A loud ringing sound emitted from the Snorlax clock, which was placed right alongside the bed. David's eyes quickly shot open, pressing a button which stopped the annoying ringing, and also giving his eyes time to refocus. He streched and yawned as a small smile appeared on his face. "It's here..." he said, still unable to believe that the day had finally come. Today was indeed a special day, seeing as it was the day that the local Professor would give out pokemon to new young trainers in the small town of Litgry, a little city lying across the ocean of Cherrygrove City.

David's eyes shifted back to his little Snorlax-shaped clock. His smile quickly faded as he noticed that the alarm clock had been set to the wrong time. "8:45..." he said to himself, reaching over to his bedside counter, quickly snatching the trainer poster that was being handed around. "7:45? I set the wrong hour!" he shouted, quickly jumping up and running over to his dresser, sliding on a pair of slightly baggy, dark green pants with had six metal clasps, which ran down along the side, three on each side, specially made for holding pokeballs. He also threw on a white t-shirt, darting into the restroom across the wall, quickly spiking up his jet black hair, his mysterious dark green eyes staring back at him in his reflection. "Gotta look good.." he said to himself, quickly running down the stairs of his house, a smile spread across his face.

His mother turned to greet him, but David nodded her off, grabbing two pieces of toast, his keys, and the key to the lock of his bike. "Running late! Love ya!" he said, his voice disappearing into the background as he ran out of the door, unlocking his bike and then mounting it, pedaling as fast as humanly possible down the street, biting into the delicious toast his mother had made him.

David arrived at the Litgry Lab shortly after, locking his bike up to the bike rack, feeling his heart slump as he noticed no other bikes were there. He darted in through the sliding doors, his eyes landing upon the attractive young attendant, who pointed towards a door. "Dr. Jacobs is in there..." she said, smiling. "Fank Joo!" he said through the bread stuffed in his mouth. She quickly lost her expression when she saw David's wide grin. "I'm sorry D-" she attempted to say, but David had already ran into the room she motioned to.

The young, hopefully soon-to-be trainer stood upon a circular, metallic room, which contained a large structure in the middle, covered by a thick layer of glass, three pedestals in the middle of it stood empty. An elder man turned to the loud entrance and gave a weak smile towards David, his expression, like the attendant's, quickly died out as he looked from the structure, then back to David. "Look David, I tried... I really did, I'm really sorr-" the wise, grey-haied man said, with sympathy in his voice before he noticed David turning around and heading out, his head slumped. "It's ok.." David said, sighing heavily and heading towards the main entrance. Professor Jacobs popped his head out of the room, knowing how much David had wanted this moment. "Next year!" he shouted as David exited the place.

This all didn't seem real. He had waited his entire life to become a trainer, this was going to be THE day, he was gonna get a chance to be like..._him._ David's thoughts were interupted by a faint bark. His head snapped towards the direction of the sound and he saw two kids he recognized from "PokeTrainer School" who were kicking back and forth some orange, furry objec- no, Pokemon? David sprinted across the lawn of the complex, giving both kids a rough push, sending them five feet away, stumbling as David lowered onto his knees, carefully lowering his hands towards the pokemon that was too weak to defend itself. _A.. Growlithe?_ he thought as he looked into the face of the Fire/Dog type pokemon. He raised his heads towards the two abusers, his sad expression easily converted into a face of anger. "Why were you jerks messing with this little guy?" David shouted, his voice raising with every word. He examined them both, they each had a pokeball on their respective belts. One was a large, "big-boned" kid that stood, wearing an all-red outfit, which his shorter, and much skinnier companion also sported, a large "P" logo plastered proudly upon their chests.

"Because we can... we're the great Parkinson twins!" the bigger one said, obviously proud of his heritage, beaming towards David. "I heard about you.. two rich spoiled kids who think your amazing because your Dad's in the Elite Four..." David said, removing something from his pocket as he petted the hurt Growlithe. The elder and fatter of the Parkinson twins, Joseph, turned red at David's comment. "You should shut the heck up!" he shouted, angered. "And you should shed a few hundred pounds..." David replied, still looking down at the Growlithe, spraying some liquid onto it's fur. It quickly disolved, almost as if sinking past it's fur and into the Pokemon itself.

David raised up, brushing off his knees, releasing a sigh, then looking up to the two brothers. "A potion huh? Well, it's wild... it won't respond to you!" Joseph said, drawing his pokeball and extending it outwards, which his brother, Nathan also reluctantly imitated as well, both balls now drawn out. They both drew their hands back, and like a slingshot, threw their pokeballs at the ground, splitting the balls open, releasing a ray of light which quickly materialized into their respective pokemon, an Abra and a Pidgey. "We'll go easy on your" Joseph snicked, before continuing "Get em' Abra!" Joseph shouted, as his brother followed suit, "U-um.. Go Pidgey! Get him!". David's eyes widened as both of these commanded pokemon rushed towards him, willing to obey their master's every command.

-Yep, the next chapter should be up real soon, followed by the third chapters a bit afterwards. Hint: The next chapter is a bit more action-oriented... please R&R, bye.-


	2. New Friends and New Enemies

-This as much of the plot I had planned out for the story from the original, so chapter three and beyond are totally original and have never been submitted here. Thanks for the reviews guys, please enjoy this.-

"A New Friend.. and New Enemies..."

David examined his surroundings, trying to think of any possible escape route as the small, but dangerous pokemon slowly stepped towards him, malicious intentions in their eyes. Abra could teleport, preventing him from going into a structure or building, and Pidgey could fly at fast speeds, which would easily catch up to him on his bike. He flowly faced the two pokemon, biting his lower lip and taking one step back for every step they took towards him.

"Crap.." the words had been released from his mouth just as Pidgey gave a heavy flap of it's weak, sending it flying a couple of feet into the air, where he remained stationed in place. The Abra slowly placed it's hand hands together, focusing it's eyes as if ready to teleport. David's eyes shifted between the pokemon, ready to attack, and their snicking trainers. His eyes shut, fearing the pain of the upcoming attacks.

A not so faint bark awoke David from his slight moment of fear, causing his eyes to quickly open and look down in front of him where the Growlithe from earlier stood defensively, healed and perhaps... ready for battle?

The two twins were surprised by the dog's quick recovery from the pain they had caused just minutes earlier. "Potions suck" Joe said, his lips now curling into an expression filled with anger. "Abra! Get that pup!" Joe shouted, pointing towards the Growlithe protecting David. Abra regained his meditation pose, focusing on the location of which he planned to teleport to, the dog totally unaware of what was going on.

David on the other hand was well-aware that Abras were well known for their infamous "Teleport" attack. He stepped back just as Abra disappeared, appearing less than a second later behind the confused Growlithe. "Tail Whip!" Joe shouted, as Growlithe sniffed the air, scanning the area, the Abra ready to spin. "Watch out Growlithe!" David shouted, as the dog turned, jumping and rolling out of the way of the Abra's on-coming tail whip. The dog growled at the Abra, but didn't move, as if awaiting another command from David. "Teleport out of there, Abra!" Joe shouted from across the field as Abra quickly regained the meditation pose, a bit scared, but David interupted with a command of his own, "Growlithe, use your tackle attack!" he commanded as the dog nodded, running, and slamming into Abra's side with a shoulder tackle, sending the psychic rolling across the grass-covered field.

Growlithe's head now snapped towards the other threat, the Pidgey in midair, suddenly he began glowing, a strange golden aura enveloping his body. "A new attack, huh? That won't save you!" Joe snapped, facing his brother and awaiting his actions. "Use your gust attack, Pidgey!" Nathan said to his pokemon, which quickly nodded, beginning to flap it's wings, causing a small mini cyclone to begin forming in front of it. "Um, Growlithe.. use Flamethrower!" David commanded to the dog standing in front of him, it was a well known fire attack and he couldn't think of anything else, but instead, the Growlithe turned to face him, tilting it's head sideways, as if it didn't understand his command. "Just use your new attack then!" David pleaded, not wanting the dog to get hurt again, unsure of what this attack might be. The dog nodded, regaining it's stance and facing the Pidgey, opening it's mouth as a small ball of flames begins forming in it's throat.

The Pidgey quickly released the built up attack, sending itself a couple of feet back from the recoil. The gust flew towards the surprised Growlithe, circling around him and slowly lifting him off the ground, sending him spinning slowly, the attack still forming in his mouth. David caught glimpse of this and was worried about what the attack was as the Growlithe struggled, flying highing into the air and taking a beating from the attack. Suddenly a ball of flame was released from the rotating dog, spit out in a random direction. It was followed by many more small balls of flames, several of which David, Joseph, and Nathan barely dodged, and several of which slammed into the airborn Pidgey, causing him to fall to the ground, burnt marks covering it's wings.

The gust attack quickly dissolved with Growlithe still a few yards above the ground. The dog whined as it fell, but David quickly jumped into place, catching it several feet before impact as Nathan and Joseph each scooped up their pokemon, quickly running away from something... or someone, David quickly figured as he turned to face Professor Jacobs who had stepped out of the lab and onto the front of the Lab's lawn. "I witnessed the fight, and it looks like you don't have to wait until next year..." the Professor exclaimed, a joyful smile spread across his face as he rummaged through his large left white coat pocket. "Um, I guess you'll need these" he added, pulling out a red, rectangular metal electronic object, followed by six small balls, the top half painted red, the bottom white. David smiled, quickly recognizing the pokeballs, but not the foreign object in the Professor's hands. He grabbed the balls, placing each one onto a metal clasp to see how it looked. "Fits perfectly, my measurements were right..." David said, a huge grin on his face as once again looked at the weird electronic item which contained a 6' screen in the middle, along with several buttons and lights, with a scanner of some sort on the top.

Professor Jacobs laughed lightly at all of David's enthusiam. "You know, you remind me of your..." The Professor began, quickly becoming cut off by David, "Yeah, I know who... so what's this thing?" the young teenager asked, holding up the weird item towards the elder. Professor sighed, placing his hands together slowly. "That is a Pokedex, it's a device used for identifying other pokemon you may encounter, it gives you any data you have stored on them, and it also lists all of your pokemon's current attacks..." The Professor, explained, before adding, "It's basically a Pokemon Database, which you fill out with your findings..". David nodded, fully understanding, as he stuffed the "_Pokedex_" into his right pocket, and grabbing one of his Pokeballs, opening it. "Thanks Professor" David said, smiling and shaking the Professor's hand as Prof. Jacobs turned, slowly heading backwards towards the lab. "Got work to do... Good luck on your journey, David.." he said, before disappearing into the complex.

David turned and kneeled down besides the Growlithe who had been through quite the battle, it looked up at David, almost as if it had a smile on it's face. It ran up to David, rubbing it's silky soft fur against David, causing him to feeling the warmth emitting from the fire-type pokemon. "Would you like... to um, be my pokemon?" David asked, unsure if the creature would understand. Growlithe simply nodded knowingly as David smirked, extending the pokeball, causing a beam to shoot out towards Growlithe and bring the pokemon into the ball with a beam of light, causing the pokeball to shut close. David shooked his head, placing the pokeball on one of the metal clasps on his pants as he slowly made his way over to his bicycle, still having trouble believing that he was now a trainer and that he.. was going to be starting his journey soon. He mounted his bike, heading home, thinking of tomorrow, the day where he'd begin his quest to become the greastest.. or at least the second greatest trainer there ever was...

-Ugh, thank god I'm done rewriting that terrible writing of mine before. If you think this is bad, you have no idea. Anyways, now I should be able to write longer chapters, since I'm not working off of anything. Thanks and please R&R.-


End file.
